Fortaleza
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Todos creían que ella era fuerte, más no era así. Su fortaleza siempre había sido él y ahora que ya no está, no sabía qué hacer. Sólo quería volver a reunirse con su amado. OneShot. YuukixZero. Mi versión y Punto de Vista del Final del Manga! :D. Pésimo Summary


**IMPORTANTE: LEER ESTO ANTES DE PASAR AL FIC!**

**Hola de nuevo vampirillos diurnos y nocturnos!**

**Aquí tienen a Sakura Tachikawa. Autora de "Día de Nieve" y de "Consecuencias". Como siempre, les agradezco mucho el apoyo siempre para con mis historias. **

**Les traigo mi nuevo trabajo: Fortaleza. No sin antes debidas advertencias.**

***Este fic es mi propia versión del final del manga. Es decir, no es otro final, es mi punto de vista como Fan de Zero de los pensamientos de Yuuki antes de entregar su vida para convertir a Kaname en humano.**

***En este fic, ambos niños son Kiryuu y pues para mí, son mellizos, hijos de Zero, LOS DOS. En mi mente será siempre así.**

***Yuuki NO es ni será NUNCA mi personaje favorito femenino. Es más, todo lo contrario. Si tuviera que hacer un TOP5 de personajes que me disgustan, ella pelearía por los primeros lugares. Así que, no es de extrañarse que en mis historias se la vea como la estresante inútil que considero que es. Aclaro esto porque ¡rayos! Estoy escribiendo un ZeroxYuuki, pero, no os confundáis. AMO a Zero, DETESTO a Yuuki. **

**Pero, si Zero es feliz con ella, yo soy feliz por él (¿) **

**No quisiera que en vuestras RR me salieran defensoras de Yuuki. Las respeto, como a todas personas y he leído muchísimos debates sobre la utilidad de Yuuki y aunque creo que hay veces que la parte ANTI-Yuuki es extremista, no he leído nada de los Fans de la heredera de Kuran que me parezca lo suficientemente cuerdo o lógico como para convencerme que ella no es el desagradable personaje que considero que es.**

**Os pido tolerancia, en gustos y colores no discuten los doctores. Pueden decirme lo que quieran del fic con todo el respeto del mundo, será bien recibido.**

**¿Por qué me explayo tanto en esta explicación? Fácil, recibí un RR en mi fic de "Consecuencias" (el cual me tomaré la molestia de contestar más abajo) en el que me comentó una fan de Yuuki defendiéndola por lo que encontró en el fic. Pues ahora, os he advertido.**

***Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, sino, Yuuki hubiera sufrido mucho por cada vez que lastimó a Zero.**

**Ahora sí no los canso más y que disfruten con la lectura.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios.**

* * *

**Fortaleza.**

El viento ondeaba sus largos y castaños cabellos con sutileza. Era una fría mañana otoñal y se sentía aún más fría por el lugar en el que se encontraban: el cementerio.

-He decidido poner a Bloody Rose junto a Ichiru-kun y a tus padres.-Habló la mujer frente a las tumbas de los tres miembros del tan distinguido clan de cazadores Kiryuu.-Sé que no te molestará, ¿verdad Zero?

Se sentía seca, vacía… sola.

Después de cinco mil setecientos ochenta y tres años. Vuelve a estar sola.

Miró lo que quedaba de la pistola de su marido y el dolor volvió a embargarla. Ya ni siquiera podía llorar, ya había llorado por trece días su pérdida. Hacía quince días desde que Zero se había desvanecido entre sus brazos luego de darle un último beso de despedida.

Tuvo que mantenerse fuerte. A pesar que sus hijos habían vivido apenas veinte años menos que ella y ya eran adultos formados; la pérdida de su progenitor los había devastado. Especialmente a su hija, Juuri, quien siempre había idolatrado a su padre. Ichiru era cómo él, como Zero. Era más fuerte que su hermana mayor.

Claro que Juuri era mayor a su mellizo por tres minutos veinte segundos.

Ella tenía que ser más fuerte que ambos, era su madre y Zero le encargó que cuidara a sus niños. Sin embargo, después de la ceremonia conmemorativa no pudo detenerse. Lloró sola, dejó salir su dolor y guardó luto estricto por trece días. Tampoco había bebido nada en ese tiempo.

Pasaba horas preguntándose: ¿Por qué tuvo que morir primero?, ¿Por qué no la esperó?, ¿Por qué la dejó atrás cuando prometió estar a su lado siempre?

Preguntas que sabe, no tienen respuesta. Sin embargo, no podía evitar cuestionarlas y culpar a la vida y al destino por habérselo arrebatado.

-A pesar de nuestras constantes discrepancias, Zero me dio muchísima felicidad.-Dijo a las tumbas frente a ella.

Su mente evocó un recuerdo del rostro sonriente de su marido. De su semblante sereno y pacífico luego de años de haber albergado tanto odio contra los vampiros, contra sí mismo.

Más, al final, Zero fue feliz. Nunca se lo dijo, él antiguo cazador no era de muchas palabras. Pero se lo demostraba; la adoración que mostraban sus ojos al ver a sus hijos, el amor con el que la miraba a ella…

La pasión con la que le hacía el amor todas las noches.

Y ahora, ¿se suponía que ella debería vivir con el recuerdo de todo eso?

No, no podría.

Ella era débil. Contra lo que todos creían, ella era muy débil y si siempre se mostraba fuerte era porque había alguien a su lado, Kaname, Zero, sus hijos. Pero, en realidad ella era una persona muy débil.

Por eso, había tomado una decisión.

-Juuri, Ichiru.-Llamó a sus hijos.-Acompáñenme.

Ambos vampiros con apariencia tan joven la miraron con un rostro ávido de expresión. Esa cara de póker que habían heredado ambos de su padre. Se parecían tanto a él, incluso Juuri, que en otra circunstancia podría haber pasado por un doble suyo. Cuando adquiría su semblante estoico e imponente y así, parada frente a su hermano como estaba no cabía la menor duda de que era idéntica a su padre.

Guió a sus hijos en total silencio hasta el lugar donde yacía su alguna vez amado Kaname-sempai y ahí seguía él. Aparentemente, había llegado justo a tiempo pues el hielo empezaba a derretirse.

-Quiero que le den un recado a esta persona, cuando despierte.

Ambos jóvenes Kiryuu sabían lo que aquello significaba así que ni siquiera se atrevieron a preguntar. Habían escuchado la hipótesis del tío Hanabusa tantas veces que sabían lo que su madre estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡¿Por qué lo haces?!-Demandó saber la castaña menor a su madre-¡¿Por ese hombre en el hielo?!-Ellos sabían toda la historia del nuevo metal para las armas de los cazadores.-Acabamos de despedirnos de mi padre.-Masculló arrastrando las palabras.

Yuuki sonrió con indulgencia. Juuri amaba a su padre y esperaba una reacción así de su parte.

-Dadle mi recado cuando despierte.-Repitió acercándose a quien alguna vez consideró su hermano. Giró a sus hijos por última vez, no volvería a mirar atrás.-Vosotros sois lo más hermoso que la vida pudo darnos a vuestro padre y a mi. Estamos orgullosos de ustedes, cuidaos el uno al otro.

Ellos no entenderían, ni aunque quisieran hacerlo, jamás podrían. Acaricio con delicadeza la fría mejilla del castaño que parecía dormir inocentemente a su lado y sonrió.

Aquel fue su primer amor. Kaname Kuran, en su momento, hubiera preferido morir ella antes que él. Sin embargo, no se arrepiente de nada. Fue muy feliz, vivió miles de años de dicha y felicidad. Todo gracias a la persona que yacía frente a ella.

Por eso, la mejor forma de darle significado a su muerte era dándole vida al cuerpo frente a ella.

Después de todo, muchos sacrificaron sus vidas para que ella viviera lo que vivió. Su madre, su padre, Kaname. No podía simplemente tirar a la basura todos sus deseos.

Pero, ella ya había vivido suficiente y no quería saber nada acerca de seguir en ese mundo sin Zero a su lado. Por lo que moriría y le devolvería la vida que una vez Kaname le brindo, ella ya fue feliz, ahora le tocaba a él, era lo justo.

Además, ella ya no veía vida sin Zero en ella. Había sobrevivido apenas los últimos días. Lo sentía por sus hijos, pero ellos ya podían defenderse solos. Ellos eran fuertes, ella no.

Ahora, le entregará la vida a aquel quien de una forma u otra se la dio hace mucho tiempo. Pagará su deuda; pero, lo más importante, estaría junto a su amado cuando todo aquello termine.

No sabía si las puertas del cielo estaban abiertas para ella. Solo pedía que vaya donde vaya, Zero esté esperándola.

Oh, porque ella amaba a Zero. A pesar de todas sus confusiones y tonterías hechas. Él siempre será su amigo, amante, protector, familia.

Todo, él lo era todo para ella así como ella lo era todo para él.

Lo amó, lo ama y lo amará por siempre.

"Espérame, Zero. Espérame, mi amor"

Recitó, antes que la oscuridad la embargara.

Por fin, podría dejar de aparentar esa falsa fortaleza y esperar su reencuentro con su gran amor.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**CHAN, CHAN, CHAN! **

**No fue tan malo, ¿verdad? La idea nació de una vez que me metí a un foro en el que discutían si Yuuki era un personaje fuerte o no y mi conclusión es que Yuuki no es para nada fuerte. XDDD**

**Y lo del final del manga me sirvió porque ella no puede dejar a Zero como su premio de consolación ¬¬ **

**Muchas gracias a los que leyeron y les estaré muy agradecida si dejan RR con vuestras opiniones, quizá muchos difieran con mi manera de pensar pero aún así, si quieren dejar comentarios con educación y respeto. Pues son bienvenidos.**

**No sé si vuelva a escribir por aquí, quizá escriba sobre el embarazo de Yuuki, no sé XDDD, puede ser.**

**Respuestas a las personitas sin cuenta de las RR de "Consecuencias":**

_**YuukiKurosu:**_Hola! Ni siquiera sé si leerás esto, lo más probable es que no. Quisiera aclararte que el fic fue escrito así, se llamaba "Consecuencias" y en la trama se especificó que se trataba sobre cargar las consecuencias de sus actos. No me parece que he basheado (¿) (Asumiré que esa palabra fue usada para denotar que he tratado mal a Yuuki) a Yuuki, simplemente ella tomó una decisión, se equivocó y tiene que cargar con las consecuencias. Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. No entraré en más detalles porque se compromete la opinión personal. Y allá tú. Nada más espero que si lees esto (por consecuente) leíste el fic de arriba seas lo suficientemente madura para escribir un RR (si lo dejas) con propiedad. Esto es FanFiction y desde MI punto de vista Yuuki es débil e inadecuada a ser una protagonista, tenía potencial y lo desperdició haciendo trastada tras otra. Respeto tu punto de vista aunque no lo comparto y espero tener la misma cortesía de tu parte.

_**Mia:**_Linda! Tal y como lo plantee en mi fic anterior Yuuki tomó la decisión y tendrá que vivir con eso. Igual, el final de Vampire Knight, al menos a mi no me satisfizo en lo absoluto, me pareció un escape de la autora para que no recibiera amenazas de muerte (¿) jajajaja lamentablemente Hino-sensei no supo entender cómo nos sentíamos respecto a su inútil protagonista, pero, a mi parecer al menos Zero fue feliz y ese será mi consuelo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que puedas leer este Shot y me dejes saber cómo te pareció! Un besoo. Gracias!

_**Clop game:**_ ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii se lo merecía por hacer sufrir a Zero! Gracias! Espero que te guste el nuevo fic que subí y me lo comentes! Un beso y gracias por el RR!

**Mañana estaré contestando a las RR con cuentas =)**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!**

**Espero las RR para este fic. **

**No olviden comentar.**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR!**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
